The Black Hole Dilemma
by WyldeGod
Summary: Trance and Rommie share a moment near a black hole somewhere in the known worlds...


Welcome to my first Andromeda fic.  I have several more and will post them as I edit and or finish them.  I have posted a handful of my DA fics so far and will eventually get around to posting more DA, Andromeda and MutX stuff so all I can say is that I hope all who read will enjoy.

I look forward to hearing your thoughts and even criticisms but I will not acknowledge outright stupidity as I have heard from some of the Max/Alec fans in the DA community.

As with all this fiction, none of this is my intellectual property and I wouldn't want the responsibility unless you paid me and made me rich.  Nothing will stop me from writing though.

I hope you enjoy this short piece.  There's more on the way.

The Black Hole Dillema

          Rommie stood on Obs deck looking out.  A black hole swirled in chaotic silence so close yet still far away.  They had recently found it near one of the prospective new member worlds.  In roughly two millennium, the people of the Baronin cluster will have to relocate.  Finding homes for seventy billion people of many different races would be no easy task.

          "Hello Rommie."  Trance said as she walked on deck.

          "Hello Trance."  Rommie said.

          "You look deep in thought.  Can I interrupt?"  Trance asked taking a stance beside Rommie and looking out over the black hole.

          "It's that… that, thing.  I hate black holes and here we are near to one again.  First Hephaestus happened three hundred years ago.  Then we came back and now we find this one.  We almost lost Dylan in one.  I'm sick of it."  Rommie said before turning her attention to Trance.  "I'm sorry.  What did you need?"

          "I thought you might want to talk."  Trance said.  "It seems I was right.  What is it that you find most upsetting?  They are actually quite beautiful in all of their violent finality."

          "You are not like us."  Rommie said.  It was an observation, not a question.  "I've analyzed you, Trance.  You don't seem to exist yet here you are standing right in front of me.  I get the feeling that you're people are mostly energy based.  You would find beauty in something that could not affect you."

          "Black holes have destroyed many of my people.  They affect everything they come into contact with.  We are not even remotely as powerful or in control as you give us credit for."  Trance explained.  "I get the feeling this has as much to do with Dylan as it does with you."

          "I care about Dylan."

          "You're in Love with him."

          "I wouldn't go that far..."  Rommie let the thought drop.  "I don't even know if it even possible."

          "I would, and it is… but go on."

          Rommie looked at Trance and turned back to the black hole.  "When Tyr and I were searching for Dylan near Enkindu after the Ogami incident, I watched his transport explode and I thought I had lost him.  Harper and his damned genius gave me these emotions that I have to deal with each day and I know now that without Dylan's example, I would not be able to deal with them as easily.  When I thought he had died in that explosion, all I could think about was that I had nothing left to live for myself.  I knew that Tyr or Becca would take control of the ship and carry on, but I didn't want them too.  I wanted… want Dylan to be my Captain."

          "You would have exchanged places with him.  I saw it in your eyes after the incident with the Bokor.  You felt something in yourself and turned away from helping the infected to save Dylan.  It was the first time you actually made a conscious choice based on your feelings and you were as frightened as you were determined."  Trance explained for her.

          "Yes."

          "You care about Dylan.  You are in Love with him."  Trance said.

          "Is that possible?"  She thought for a moment.  "Yes."

          "So what's the problem?"  She asked.  "Captains fall in love with their ships all the time.  The table seems to be reversed this time."

          "That's just it.  My intelligence is artificial."

          "That doesn't make it any less real."  Trance offered.  The two females stood watching the swirling mass before them.  Silence descended and landed heavily between them.

          Rommie looked at Trance.  She looked back at the black hole and then to Trance again.  "I am going to be around for a thousand years or more.  Dylan will be here for only a few more days compared to my life or yours."

          "I won't live that long."  Trance admitted.  Rommie continued.

          "How can I care so much about someone I can never be with realistically?  Logic tells me that I have no choice in the matter and that I must maintain a militaristic view but like I said, Harper is good.  He's too good.  Every time I am near Dylan, I just want to be the woman Harper designed me to be."

          "I know what you mean."  Trance said.

          Rommie looked at her.  The look of confusion and disbelief on her was too much.  Trance laughed.  Rommie laughed.

          "It is a large universe, Rommie.  You never know what will happen."  Trance said as she turned and walked away.  Rommie turned to stare back at the black hole.

There it is.  Let me know what you think.

                        Mike

                            The Wyldegod


End file.
